


This is how I die

by WeirdV



Series: Ensorcelled [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awakening, Banshee Powers, Lydia is focus of the story, M/M, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really liked that dress she can’t help but think, but her eyes are stuck on Stiles’ face. He has his hands places over her stomach, brow furrowed in uttermost concentration, eyes glowing bright purple and he’s biting his bottom lip.<br/>“Sano” he says, and then his eyes return to their regular bright brown colour and she stares at him.<br/>“How the – Stiles?” she stares at him, Stiles looks at his hands – they’re covered in her blood – and then he snaps his fingers; his hands are suddenly clean, no trace of blood on them.<br/>“How the fuck did I do that?” he asks with a weak smile, his eyes glowing purple again for a millisecond, “Magic, Lydia. Luckily I got here in time. A few minutes later and – well. Let’s not waste our thoughts on what could have been.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how I die

**This is how I die**

 

Lydia looks down, and she curses loudly. She’s entitled to, because the bitch just shot her. And everything was going woozy and she felt dizzy. The woman turns and runs, the gun falling to the ground with a thud.

She’s alone in the studio – packing up her things – when the woman leaves her bleeding out on the floor.

 _This is how I die_ she thinks to herself, _all alone in the middle of an empty studio._

There’s a creaking sound of a door, someone muttering, “Stupid idiot, ‘I forgot it at the studio. Can you please pick it up for me.’ and I’m the idiot who says; ‘Sure, love’.”

“Hello?” Lydia hears her own voice, so at least that’s something, _right_?

“Is someone there?” the voice echoes from the other room – she recognizes it as Stiles – the footsteps rapidly approaching and followed by a loud gasp, “Lydia? Oh my god!”

He runs towards her, falling to his knees, “Holy fuck” he says, pulling off his jacket and pushing it into the wound, “It’s not bad. You’ll be fine.”

“Fuck, it hurts” she says, gasping for air, “Call for help, Stiles! Please.”

“No, it’s okay” he says, his hands on her wound, “I got this.”

“Stiles – please, just. What –“ she gasps as she sees his eyes glow purple.

There’s a burning sensation, and she feels herself get warmer. The cold in her fingertips fades, and she’s suddenly aware of the stickiness and the blood on her dress. Instead of the numbness she felt earlier, she now feels the fabric sticky with blood clinging to her body.

 _I really liked that dress_ she can’t help but think, but her eyes are stuck on Stiles’ face. He has his hands places over her stomach, brow furrowed in uttermost concentration, eyes glowing bright purple and he’s biting his bottom lip.

“Sano” he says, and then his eyes return to their regular bright brown colour and she stares at him.

“How the – Stiles?” she stares at him, Stiles looks at his hands – they’re covered in her blood – and then he snaps his fingers; his hands are suddenly clean, no trace of blood on them.

“How the fuck did I do that?” he asks with a weak smile, his eyes glowing purple again for a millisecond, “Magic, Lydia. Luckily I got here in time. A few minutes later and – well. Let’s not waste our thoughts on what could have been.”

“You _healed_ me?” she says, he helps her sit up – slowly – and lets her lean against a wall for support.

“I did” he smiles again, and then he yawns, “You should call Derek. And Scott, his number is in my phone.”

“Why?” Lydia frowns at him and he yawns again.

“Thing about magic is, it’s draining” he says, another yawn, “Little things are easy. Like cleaning up this blood” – he illustrates by doing some flick with his fingers and the blood vanishes from the floor and the dress – “But healing. Well, I’ll need to recharge.”

“I don’t understand” Lydia looks at him – and then at her dress – _He fixed my dress! –_ and he smiles brightly.

“This won’t be long. Don’t freak out, okay?” he places a steadying hand on her shoulder, “I won’t come into work today. Should be back on Wednesday. But it’s always a guess how long it takes –“

“How long _what_ takes, Stiles?” she asks, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes, “Does – does healing me _hurt you ?”_

“No, of course not” he shakes his head, “But it’s draining. I mean, when I healed Derek from that spell, I was in a coma for twenty-eight days.”

“You healed Derek from a _spell?”_ she stares at him as he pulls his phone from his pocket and dials someone’s number. It takes a second before the other person picks up.

“Scotty boy” he says, “Sorry for calling so late. Anyways, I went into the studio to get something Derek forgot. Long story short, I found Lydia bleeding out on the floor and I healed her.”

There’s a pause as the person on the other line responds, Lydia can hear them talk, but she can’t hear what they are saying.

“How long?” he looks at her for a second – and she can’t help but think he’s had this conversation before – “I’m guessing a day – maybe two. Probably a day and a half.”

There’s another pause and he smiles at Lydia, gently stroking a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes, “She’s okay” he says, “But she had a near-dead experience, and you know what that means.”

“What does it mean?” the voice on the phone says – this time Lydia _can_ hear him.

“I told you” he says – another yawn, “It will wake things up inside her.”

“What are you talking about?” Lydia looks at him, eyes wide and hoping she doesn’t look like a scared little girl. _I’m a grown woman, a grown and successful woman for fuck’s sake. I can handle this._

“You will be okay, Lydia” Stiles says, “The important thing now is that you don’t panic. Don’t leave, don’t call anyone else! Promise me!”

“Uhm –“ she looks at him – the urge to call an ambulance and the police is ingrained strongly in her mind – and finds herself suddenly saying; “I promise.”

She means it too.

“Scott will be here soon” he says, in the meantime, stay warm.”

“Wait – you’re not leaving, are you?” she asks, and now she doesn’t care if she sounds scared. She almost died, and this man in front of her – one she’s known for years – just healed her. With _magic!_

“I’m not going anywhere” he says, another yawn, “But I need to recharge. I’ve been fighting to stay up to explain you everything. But I can’t hold on much longer. Lydia! I will be fine! And so will you.”

He looks at his phone again, saying one more word into it before hanging up; “Hurry!”

He falls asleep.

~~~

Kira shows up ten minutes later, followed by her husband.

“Lydia!” she runs towards her, pulling her into a hug, “Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“That’s very optimistic” she says, glancing at Stiles’ unconscious body, “What the hell is going on? Since when is Stiles _magic?”_

Scott smiles at her as he kneels next to his friend, “Steady heartbeat” he says, picking the man up as if he weighs nothing at all, “And Stiles has been magic since – well, forever. But he grew into his powers about right after he started dating Malia. So when he was seventeen.”

“’key” Lydia nods and lets Kira help her up, she’s healed, but it still hurts.

“You okay?” Scott asks, a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah. Stiles _healed_ me. But it still hurts” she says, he smiles and takes a step towards her.

“Here, let me” he says, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. She watches his veins go black for half a second as the pain seeps away from her. Her eyes go wide.

“Okay – so,  I’d like some explanation now” she says.

“Okay” Scott smiles at her, still holding Stiles over his shoulder, “Let’s get out of here first. Kira?”

“I’ll hold the door” she says, supporting Lydia, “Let’s go.”

 

~~~

 

“Let me get this right” she says, “Werewolf – werewolf – spark – werewolf – werewolf – kitsune?”

“Yes” Scott nods, as does Derek who is sitting by her side.

“Coyote” she adds, pointing at Millie, who pretend growls at her, “Ha. Yeah – so, I’m the only human here?”

“Uhm – well” Scott starts.

“What does _uhm, well_ mean?” she says, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Well. You’re sort of something too. Stiles sensed it in you a while back, but since you hadn’t had a near death experience – the power was still dormant” he says slowly.

“What _power?”_ she says, “Please don’t tell me I’m going to sprout a tail on the full moon.”

“Nah, Only Millie and Scott can do the full shift” Kira says, “I don’t even shift at all. No, you are a _banshee._ ”

“A wailing woman?” she asks, the werewolves nod in confirmation and she sighs, “Great. Just when you think you get rid of a nickname” she mutters under her breath before turning to Derek, “When did you become a werewolf?”

“Uhm, remember when Stiles was in that coma?” he asks, “Well, then. It’s okay, though. I’m used to it by now.”

“Good to know” she turns towards Kira, “And what does kitsune mean? You don’t shift, but what do you do?”

“I can conduct electricity” she explains, “I also live for a very long time.”

“How long?” Lydia frowns and Kira shrugs.

“My mom’s about five hundred years old, so, something like that?” she says, a little bit surprised that Lydia isn’t freaking out more, “Are you okay? You’re surprisingly calm.”

“I believe in evidence” she says matter of fact, “I’ve seen Stiles heal me, therefore it would be stupid to deny. You can’t argue facts. They’re not impossible anymore since they’re facts. Freaking out about a new reality is pointless – also, please tell me the kid wasn’t bitten.”

“No, she was born a werecoyote” Derek says, “Her mother was Peter’s daughter – my uncle. He had her with someone we only know as _the desert wolf_. But since she’s apparently  a killer, we decided not to look into it.”

“Yes” the blonde woman supplies, “We made that mistake with Peter.”

“Who else is in the know?” Lydia asks, leaning back against the couch and taking the glass of whiskey a tall man – she thinks his name was Boyd – hands her.

“Allison” Kira says, “Well, she knows about them, and she knows Isaac is one. But that’s it, she doesn’t know about the pack.”

“Pack, right. Wolves live in a pack. Who’s the alpha, then?” she asks, looking around for a moment before Scott steps forward, eyes flashing red.

“I am” he says, “Are you really okay, though? Because it’s okay if you’re not.”

“How about I tell you in the morning, huh?” she says, “I think it needs some time to sink in.”

“That’s okay” Derek smiles kindly at her, “We have a spare room, you can sleep there. I’ll get you something to sleep in.”

He gets up and disappears, returning a few minutes later holding one of his shirts and handing it to her. She takes it from him with a small but grateful smile and he shows her to the guestroom.

 

~~~

Lydia wakes up early the next morning, because someone is knocking on her door. Well, not her door – technically – but you get the gist.

She can hear Derek in the hallway.

“Let auntie Lydia sleep, Millie” he says quietly, the doors however don’t block much of the sound, “She is very tired.”

“Is she okay?” Millie asks, sounding genuinely concerned, “She smells hurt.”

Lydia frowns in confusion. _Can you smell hurt?_ It has to be a werewolf thing, or a were coyote thing. Because that is what Malia is. Millie.

She wipes the sleep goo out of her eyes and gets up from the bed, checking herself in the mirror on the door before stepping into the hallway.

“I’m up” she says, Millie is hugging her leg half a second later, “Hi, Millie.”

“We’re having pancakes for breakfast” she says enthusiastically, “You want some? We have syrup, and sugar, and jam, and they’re really good! Daddy makes the _best_ pancakes.”

“If you keep talking too long you won’t have time for pancakes” Derek says, “Go eat and get ready for school.”

She gives a short nod and then quickly runs off to the kitchen.

 

~~~

 

Somehow Lydia ends up sitting at the kitchen table with Derek an hour later, their friend Scott came by to pick up Millie and bring her to school.

“So” Lydia starts, looking down at the shirt she slept in and is still wearing, “Werewolves, magic, banshees, kitsunes – anything else?”

“There’s a whole world out there, Lydia” he says with a smile, “You can’t even begin to imagine it, I swear.”

She frowns, glancing at the bedroom door, “And Stiles – he’s okay?” she asks uncertainly, Derek bites his lip.

“That’s the thing, isn’t it?” he says, “He is – he will be. He’s done harder magic, you remember when he was out for almost a month. The thing is, he always wakes up, and I always worry he won’t.”

“Do you like it – being a werewolf?” she asks after a while, accepting a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

“I do, actually” he says, “It hasn’t been long, as you know, but it’s strange. It’s like I was always meant to be one, and the feeling you get from belonging to a pack – well, it’s difficult to explain.”

“I can imagine” Lydia sighs, taking another sip, “So – I’m a banshee now, right? What does that mean? Do I get superpowers?”

“I’m not sure” Derek shrugs, “Stiles is the expert, you know. From what I understand you’ll be able to sense death, maybe even prevent it. So that’s pretty cool, right? And I understand there’s some screaming involved.”

“Okay” Lydia smiles weakly, “I think I can deal with that. It’ll probably be weird, and maybe suck, but I can handle that, right? I mean, if you can handle being a werewolf…”

“Lydia – you’re the strongest woman I know” Derek says seriously, “I _know_ you can handle that!”

“Thank you, Derek” she replies sincerely, glancing at the bedroom door again.

“And – in case it does get too much – you can come to us, you know? Stiles, he’s great at all that. He will help you any way he can” Derek explains, “Trust me. You’ll be fine.”

“You know” she smirks, “When you say it like that, I’d almost believe it.”

 

~~~

 

“You slept for two whole days?” Lydia asks, Stiles nods, “And now you’re fine?”

“Yeah – just a bit hungry” he says, stirring the eggs in the pan, “You want some?”

“Nah, I’m good” she says, shaking her head, “So – what can I expect from all this?”

“Honestly?” he shrugs, “There’s so much lore, and mythology on banshees, but a lot of it is contradicting. So I can’t say for sure. The basics are all the same, sense death, screaming. But the extent of the powers related to banshees are different. Some lore says you can fly, other says you can manipulate storms – like call up a mist. There is some lore saying banshees are bringers of death, but that’s been disproven. I wish I could be of more help, Lydia, but we’ll have to find it out along the way. Sorry!”

“It’s okay” she smiles, “It’s not your fault. I mean – you saved my life, so I can’t really hate you for something you have no control over.”

“I appreciate that” he says, “But if you have any questions, you can always come to me. Or Derek. We got your back, Lydia.”

“Thanks” she smiles, “Okay, now, another subject. Do you have any suggestions for the series finale?”

“Hmm – as a matter of fact, I do” he says with a smile, “What do you think about werewolves?”

 


End file.
